


My Actress

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: Reader is the newest actress for Supernatural. She's a cute, little thing that everyone on set loves. But Genevieve, Jared, Jensen, and Misha all love her more than they should. What will they do to be with the one they love to the point of obsession?Who will reader choose?
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My Actress

"I was so happy when I got the call that I'd be on the show. I've heard amazing things about the actors on the show. I wonder if they'll like me?"

Chapters will be coming sooner or later. 


End file.
